The instant invention relates generally to ornamental devices and more specifically it relates to a honey-moon solid clear plastic block.
Numerous ornamental devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to display articles within transparent enclosures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,440,205, 2,917,856 and 4,240,218 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.